Maddie is looking for her overdue book
by Stuckfan
Summary: Parker has Maddie's book. Will he give it to her or make her earn it. (story done by request)


Damn it where is the book. Dumptruck has frozen my transcripts until I return Dribble Queen. I've searched everywhere and then Parker reveals he knows where it is. I follow him though his "Parker Tunnels" wondering what this has to do with my book. Once we get there, I find that my book is holding up the whole house. How is that even possible?

"Damn it Parker, I can't get into college without that book" I yell at my baby brother.

"Easy I may know how to get it out, but you are going to have to do something for me." he say looking me over. I stand there not sure what he's getting at. "I have a saying" he starts, "what happens in the Parker Tunnels stays in the Parker Tunnels"

I look at him, " That's Vegas" I correct him

"Yes, but same concept. You are going to do some things for me it won't leave this place. You want your book and I want something from you."

"Yeah, and what is that?" I'm still not getting it

I watch as he reaches for his waist and pulls his shorts and underwear off in one move. "What the Fuck!" I yell.

I don't know how to react, but Parker steps forward and I get my first good look at him naked from the waist down. He is already hard and I can't lie impressive. I would say about 5 inches. At his age that is something to be proud of. But I back up anyway, this is my brother and I'm not touching him.

"I want you to suck my dick, then strip and let me fuck you" he says, "Afterward you get your book and no one will ever know"

"Hell no" I respond " I'll just tell mom and dad and you are fucked"

He smiles, "not yet, but soon."

"You are sick Parker"

"Maybe, but you haven't thought of the worst part yet."

"What is the worst part?" I ask

"You don't know how to get out of here."

I look around. Shit he's right. I have no clue how to get out of here. I could wander for days without getting out. I look back at him and start to think this through. He is young I doubt it would last long. I could get him to cum fast, get my book, and never think about this again.

"How do I know you will keep your end?"

"Like I said, what happens here, stays here. " he says smiling. He knows I'm about to cave.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I walk up to him and drop to my knees. I don't tease or play around like I would with Diggie. I just take his dick in my mouth and start sucking. I want this over with quickly. "Oh SHIT Maddie!"

I'm moving back and forth on his dick. I reach up and play with his balls and hope this is over soon. His hand is on the back of my head and he holds me still and starts to move his hips. Shit he is facefucking me. I want to fight it but I made a deal. Just because he is not going along with my plan doesn't mean I can back out now. I relax my throat and let him do his thing. "Oh Maddie, that's it take this dick"

I guess my baby brother likes dirty talk too. I'm going to find out a lot about him today. Then, without warning, he shoot his load into my mouth. I am lucky I didn't gag on it. I do end up swallowing a good deal though. I didn't really want to, but there was no choice really. " Ok, that's done. Now give me the book and lets get out of here"

"I said blowjob, strip then fuck. You have only done one of the three."

I start to point out that he can't fuck, he just came and isn't' hard anymore, when I notice that I'm wrong. Even after that load, he is hard as a rock. I would be impressed, if I weren't so annoyed. Damn it, this isn't over yet. "Fine" I refuse to make this sexy for him. I strip my clothes with all the speed of someone late for school and needing to take a shower. I stand there while he looks me over.

"I don't care what they say, you are the hotter twin"

I shouldn't care that he said that. I should just be getting through this, but I can't help it. Everyone says Liv is the hot one, so his words get to me. I feel myself getting a little bit wet. I fight it, but Parker must see something in my eyes. "Yeah, that's right Maddie. I've wanted to fuck you for years. Watching you in those basketball trunks. Turn around I want to really see that perfect ass" I do as he says. I don't even hesitate this time. Damn it.

"Bend over" I do "Fuck yes, that ass is worth it"

I feel his hand smack my ass and that wakes me up, " Hey, fuck me or get my book, but don't do that again!" I yell at him. He looks upset, but listens to my words. "Your right, sorry"

I feel the head of his cock up against my opening. "Ready?" I look back and nod. He thrust himself into me. I can't help but moan a little. He takes a second to get use to it, then starts to fuck me. I hate to admit, but it feels good. "You like it, don't you Maddie?"

I don't respond, instead letting him fuck me while I wait for the end. "I can tell, Maddie. You are a brother fuckin slut! Your soaking wet. You like your brother's cock."

Damn him and his dirty talk fetish. It takes me out of the mood quickly. This could have turned into a decent fuck, but Parker insist on making this miserable. I say nothing and endure his pounding. He stops and lays down. "Sit on it" he commands

I straddle him and sit on his cock, then move up and down on it slowly. Parker reaches up and plays with my nipples as I ride. I make no sound and look bored. I can tell it is getting to him. He grabs my hips and starts to move me faster. I let him do what he needs. I'm just a body for him to fuck right now.

He fucks me as best he can. Whatever fantasy he had for this encounter, it is not playing out like he thought. He could have had a willing partner, but he went to far. He should have made this pleasant for the both of us. Instead he is being a selfish fuck. I look down and can see he is almost done. As soon as I feel his seed I jump off him and watch as he finishes all over himself. I grab my clothes and dress. "Book and let's go." I command. He looks up and I think he finally sees how this could have gone differently.

He dresses, we switch out the book and we leave. Once we are safely in the living room, I grab him and get close. " You are right, what happened there stays there, but you lost a sister today. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and whatever you do stay out of my way." I let him go and storm away.


End file.
